Tokyo's Witch
by ShadowRider15
Summary: Kagome is a witch, not a miko, and Koroune is her whitelighter? YYHINU with charmed powers
1. The Boys

Kagome ran to the park searching for the demon she had sensed. After the final battle, Inuyasha had died with Kikyo and Miroku and Sango had gotten married. Shippo was as happy as ever since Kohaku had been wished back to life. She was still getting used to the fact that she had given up her miko powers to Midoriko and received her real powers, the ones she was supposed get. She was now a witch, a good one, who had a white lighter named Koroune, who was like her guardian angel and had healing powers. He could also orb, in blue and white lights in the shapes of balls. She also had powers. Throwing fireballs or anything else that had to do with fire. Basically controlling the elements, as she thought of it, wind, water, fire, and earth. She could move objects with her mind, aging like a demon was just a perk. She could still sense a demon but she had no control over her power. Kagome was slammed out of her thoughts when the demon she had been tracking attacked from behind.

Yusuke and the gang had just gotten the message from Koenma that a demon was loose from Makai and they had to take care of it. "Yusuke, look over there, the demon is attacking the girl." Kuwabara yelled, pointing to Kagome. "What" they yelled running towards Kagome. 'Damn I should have seen that one coming.' Kagome's mind raced as she prepared for the next attack, she realized a second to late that four boys were running towards her. 'Shit what are they doing here, it's like three in the morning! What are they Vampires? No, it's worse two of them are demons and the others have really high spirit energy.' Kagome was ripped from her thoughts when the demon slammed into her, sending her flying into one of the four boys, the one with long red hair. "Are you okay, the demon didn't hurt you did he?" the boy seemed concerned. " How- never mind, you guys just run!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up. "Hey, girl, wait. We will handle this, it could get dangerous." The red head took out a rose and flicked it turning it into a rose whip. "So you guys have powers too. He is after me, I will handle this." Kagome declared, forming a fireball in her right hand. "Now go!" Kagome ran towards the demon dodging a few blows and throwing fireballs at it. "ahh-" Kagome took a knife to the stomach and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kuwabara asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Yusuke shrugged and looked at the poor girl.

"Ouch, my stomach." Kagome groaned.

" Are you alright Miss… Umm…miss…" Kurama was cut off by Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome Higarashi, but just call me Kagome I hate formalities." Kagome opened her eyes, only to see three pairs of eyes staring back at her. "Oh no, what time is it!" Kagome panicked sitting strait up, only to find a hand holding her back down.

"Your wounds will take a few more days until you can sit up and move around, Miss Kagome." Kurama smiled down at her.

"A few days!" Kagome yelled. "well we will just have to fix that wont we." Kagome smiled.

"Oh and how will you do that" Kurama taunted.

"Like this, Koroune!" Kagome yelled. After yelling a swarm of blue and white balls of light formed next to the bleeding Kagome, and a man appeared.

"Kagome are you okay?" the man known as Koroune asked her.

"I'm fine Koroune, really it's only a stab wound, nothing harmful." Kagome laughed then grimaced from the pain.

"Yeah sure" Koroune rolled his eyes and put his right hand over the deep gash in Kagome's side. Koroune's hand started to glow gold and the wounds started to heal completely.

"Thanks Koroune" Kagome chirped.

"How you get into these situations is beyond me" Kuroune chuckled.

KUROUNE THAT'S MY DEAD PARTNER IN CRIME, LET ME OUT! Youko shouted in Suichi's mind. Fine.

A bright light surrounded Suichi as none other than Youko Kurama himself appeared.

"Youko!" Kuroune jumped Youko and squeezed the air out of him.

"Kuroune…I…need….air" Kuroune abruptly released Youko and they laughed like old friends.

"Wait that's the 'great' Youko Kurama" Kagome pointed eyes wide, then she did something unexpected, she fell to the floor laughing her ass off. Nobody, nobody had ever dared laugh in the face of Youko Kurama and live to tell the tale. "What was that wench?" Youko took a step towards the offending woman. "EEEEEEP!" Kagome squeaked and hid behind (the hottest guy in the world) Hiei.

"You can cower behind your shield but I guarantee that it won't hold.


	2. The 'Great' Youko Kurama

Hey sorry bout the lack of update…. Recap;  
"What was that, bitch?" Youko took a step towards the offending woman. "EEEEEEP!" Kagome squeaked and hid behind (the hottest guy in the world) Hiei. "You can cower behind your shield, but I guarantee that it will, not, hold."

"Youko I don't think that there is any reason to kill my charge." Kuroune resend.  
"What do you mean charge?" Hiei spat out.  
"He is my white lighter, and guide, since I am a witch." Kagome beamed up at Kuroune while still clutching on to Hiei.

"Woman release me, now!" "Oh, and why should I?" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the offending demon.  
"I would put that back in your mouth, Kagome, unless you plan to use it." Kagome being the naïve one in the group kept her tongue in its place, Hiei abruptly grabbed it. "ouch, ey let eey gou hehe" Kagome whined. "No" Hiei said.  
"Pweeze" Kagome whined with puppy eyes. if Hiei can withstand those eyes, then he really is heartless. Yoko stared.

"Grrrr, fine. Wench." he muttered.  
"Jerk"  
"Bitch"  
"Ass"  
"Lesbian"  
"Forbidden Dick-Head"  
"Okay miss Kagome, I think it would be wise to stop while you still have your head." Kurama put his hand on her shoulder to implicate his words. Kagome jumped at the sudden contact and flipped Kurama over her shoulder.  
"Oh my gosh, I am soooo sorry I just, it, you just scared me is all"  
"No, its quite alright miss Kagome." Kurama reasoned. "Oh, Okay." Kagome still felt a little guilty. Kagome fell atop of Hiei when Yusuke's phone rang. "I'll just let her leave a message." Yusuke laughed nervously.  
Sorry I haven't updated yet but I have good reasons trust me…  
Ill update faster I promise.. 


End file.
